Hujan!
by Nobikun11
Summary: Awal yang indah di musim hujan, dan Awal yang menyakitkan di musim semi . secondfic :3 . oneshoot. HAVE FUN and HAPPY READING minna chuu !


**Disclaimer ****: ****all chara is totally belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**WARNING! : OOC, alur gaje, setting gaje, typo's detecd, EYD's not found, bisa gila habis baca.**

**alright minna chu, this is second fic from me xDD setelah first fic gaje publish, saya mikir apakah saya bisa jadi author ? Mungkin dengan fic saya yg ini dan seterus nya akan menjawabnya. T,T**

**HAPPY READING MINNA CHU, HAVE FUN ^^**

***Terima Kritik Membangun, Terima kasih***

Pagi di konohagakure dengan cuaca tidak berteman tengah dilanda musim penghujanan, mengharuskan wanita yg sedikit tomboy ini, menggunakan payung untuk sampai tepat waktu ke sekolahnya yg terletak tidak jauh dari kediamannya..

"huh, kalo bukan karna sbentar lagi ujian.. aku tak akan brangkat kesekollah" ucap wanita tersebut yg biasa di panggil tenten,, yaa tenten namanyaa.. dgn style seperti gadis china yg rambutnya dicepol dua itu sudah jadi ciri khasnya..

Tibatiba,di persimpangan seorang pemuda yg ingin melintasinya dgn sedikit lari,, pemuda tersebut hanya memakai jaket yg melindunginya dari air hujan.

"ehh, siapa itu? Apa aku tawarkan saja untuk satu payung dgn ku? Tapii … " ucap tenten dalam hati sambil memerhatikan pemuda tersebut

Yaaa, karna tenten sedikit malu yaa jadi ia biarkan pemuda tersebut lewat dgn basah kuyub dijaketnyaa.. padahal niatnya nolong tapi takutt, kalian ngertikan ? Dan, dijalan,, tenten hanya memikirkan pemuda tersebut.. pemuda yg berparas tampan dgn hiasan mata lavendernyaa.

-di sekolah-

"ohayou ten-chan" sapa kibaa yg duduk disbelahnya

"yaa, ohayou-mo kiba-kun" sapa tenten balik sambil menutup payungnya yg masih basah..

*ditengah pelajaran*

Pelajaran wktu itu adalah ips, pembahasan soal kenampakan alam.. disaat guru menerangkan tenten sibuk bergulat dgn pikirannya sendiri tanpa disadari dia telah diperhatikan oleh anko,, mitarashi anko-sensai yg mengajarkan ips dikelasnya

"tenten!" ucap anko sensai sambil melemparkan penghapus pada mukanya dann,, PLUKKKKK penghapus itu tepat mengenai muka tenten..

"haaa " ucap tenten sedikit kaget

"ahahahaha,," "hehehehahaha" suara tertawaan temannya menghiasi kelas

"cepat cuci mukamu dan aku ada pertanyaan untukmu!" perintah anko-sensai

"ya,, iyaa baik anko-sensai" ucap tenten sambil membungkuk

"haha, tenten ada-ada saja" ucap kiba sambil tertawa

"diam kau kiba" ucap tenten acuh sambil berjalan malas keluar kelas.

*di wc

"hari ini begitu banyak misteri yah, hahah" ucap tenten setelah membasuh mukanya dan hendak kekelas kembali.

Di koridor sekolah, tenten menelusuri nya sendiri ya tentu karna saat ini jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Dengan malas nya di berjalan bahkan ntah berapa kali ia menguap hingga tak memerhatikan jalan.

Tibatiba sajaaa. Bruuuukkk!

** Tenten POV **

"huh, hari ini aku mengantuk sekali" ucap ku dalam hati sumbari mengucek mata

Dannn brruuukkkk!

"awww,, gimana sih jalannya?" pekik tenten sekatitan karna terhempas oleh tubuh pemuda yg begitu kekar nya tetapi sedikit basah kuyub. Tenten mendengahkan kepala atas dan bertemulah mata hazel itu dengan mata lavender.

"ahh, siapa diaa. Tamvan sekali" ucapku dalam hati ketika menatap mata pemuda itu.

"hey, kau tak ada2?" tanya pemuda tamvan itu kepadaku sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"ehh, aku tak apa2" jawabku linlung sambil mengambil uluran tangannya

"ahh tamvan sekalii" ucapku reflesk

** Normal POV **

"kau tak apa2?" tanya pemuda bermata lavender nan indah itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"ehh, aku tak apa2" jawab tenten agak bingung sambil di ambil lah uluran tangan pemuda itu

"ahh tamvan sekali" ucap tenten pelan

"kau bicara apa tadi?" tanya neji

*di kelas

Bruukk!

"hah, tenten lama sekali hanya cuci muka saja. Kemana dia!" ucap anko sedikit kesal sambil mengjebrak meja nya.

"mungkin tenten tidur di wc anko-sensei" ucap kiba

"ahahahahha" tertawa seluruh kelas

"err" anko sensei menahan kesalnya

*di posisi tenten

"siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda itu

"ahh, aku tenten" jawab tenten sambil melempar senyumannya ke pemuda itu

"aku hyuuga neji, salam kenal ya nona" ucap pemuda yg bernama neji itu sambil berlalu.

"ahh,, iyyaa" jawab tenten segera berlari kekelas kegirangan

Braaakkkkk! Tenten mendorong pintu terlalu keras.

"o'ow" ucap tenten sambil pasang muka innocent sedikit blushing

"ahahahahahah" seluruh kelas tertawa

"cepat berdiri di depan kelas tenten!" bentak anko sensei sudah terlalu kesal.

"ahahahah,, kasihann,, ahahaha" tawaan seluruh kelas menghiasi kelas.

##### SKIPP #####

_ Bel Pulang Berbunyi _

"fyuuhh, hari ini payahh" desah tenten saat menuju gerbang sekolah

"kau yg terbaik tenten. hahaha" ejek kiba sambil meninggalkannya naik bus

"terkutuk kau inu!" teriak tenten sedikit kesal.

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai kembali turun, tenten segera menuju halte terdekat. Dan hujan malah makin deras dan memaksa tenten menunggu agar hujannya sedikit mereda, ia tak mau ambil resiko kalau nanti semua buku pelajaran yg ia bawa basah dan sobek.

** Tenten POV **

"apaa hujan lagi?" ucap ku saat merasakan ada air yg menetes di kepala ku

Dan akupun segera berlari menuju halte depan sekolah. Saat ku ingin berlari dengan payung ku ternyata hujan bertambah deras.

"ohh bagus! Hujan deras. Aku akan tunggu sambil hujannya sedikit reda atau nanti buku pelajaran ku malah rusak semua. Fyuhh" gerutu ku saat tau hujan yg tadinya hanya rintik-rintik kini berubah menjadi deras. Dan ini merupakan hari sial ku.

Cukup lama aku menunggu di halte, tapi tak kunjung reda. Dan sekarang perutku mulai berguncang menandakan laparr..

"ahh,, aku lapaar" ucap ku sambil menundukkan kepalaku menahan sakit

"kau mau ini?" terdengar suara bariton yg ku kenal.

** Normal POV **

"ahh aku lapaaarr" ucap tenten sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"kau mau ini?" tanya seorang pemuda di belakang tenten. Tenten pun segera menoleh kebelakang dan ternyata dia pemuda yg membuatnya linlung tadi.

"nejii? Sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanya tenten kaget sambil membulatkan matanya.

"sejak kau disini" jawab neji sambil ngasih mie soba kepada tenten.

"terima kasih neji-kun" ucap tenten sambil menerima mie soba itu.

Akhiran mereka berdua menikmati mie soba dengan lahab, tak lupa di selipi canda tawa di dalam. Jadi walaupun cuaca hujan seperti apa tak di hiraukan. Sampai slesai mereka makan, hujan seketika mereda.

"ahh, mie sobanya enak skali neji-kun" puji tenten setelah selesai makan mie nya sambil mengelap beberapa sisa mie di bibirnya

"hehehe" tawaan neji kecil melihat tenten

"ahh, hujannya sudah reda." Ucap tenten sambil melihat keluar halte.

#### SKIP ####

Waktu berjalan cukup pesat, musim penghujannan akan segera berakhir dan berubah menjadi musim semi yg indah. Tetapi ada satu hal yg sangat sangat merepotkan.

"hey neji. Tak ku sangka ya musim hujan di konoha akan segera berakhir" ucap tenten sambil meniup hawa panas dari coklat panas nya.

"haha, iya. Kurang lebih dua atau tiga hari lagi musim semi." Ucap neji sambil tersenyum.

Suasana di cafe saat itu cukup ramai, karna di luar tengah hujan deras lagi.  
ada yang sedang mengeringkan badannya, memakan makanan. Bahkan hanya yang menumpang untuk berteduh pun ada.

"hey, kalau sudah musim semi. Kita lihat matahari terbenam yuk sambil nikmati makanan ke sukaan mu" ucap tenten sambil menyenggol sikut neji.

" kalau sudah slesai makan, ayo kita pulang" ajak neji

"haii" jawab tenten segera menghabiskan coklat panas nya.

"ahh sudah habis. Enak sekali" puji tenten sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya

"sebentar" ucap neji sambil ambil tissu dan hendak mengelap hidung tenten yg terkena sisi coklat

"ahh,, terima kasih" ucap tenten blushing

"ayo kita pergi" ajak neji sambil menarik tangan tenten.

"hujannya masih deras nejii, aku lupa bawa payung" ucap tenten menahan tarikkan neji tapi apadaya? Tarikan neji kan lebih kuat jadi tenten tetap tertarik keluar.

"tak apa-apa, lagipula kan hujan ini akan berhenti" ucap neji sesampainya di luar.

"ahh, basahh " ucap tenten sebell

"ayoo, siapa cepat sampai rumah akan di beri hadiah" ucap neji sambil berlari.

"aahhh, tungggu neji-kun" teriak tenten sambil mengejar neji.

#### SKIP ####

"aku menangg. Hahaha" ucap neji sambil tertawa di depan rumah tenten.

"kau curang, tau?!" ucap tenten sedikit kesal.

"hahahah." Nejji hanya tertawa melihat wanita di depannya memasang muka sebel tapi terlihat imut. Sambil hendak ingin masuk kerumah tenten tuk segera keringkan tubuhnya.

** Tenten POV **

"wahh, knapa ada air yg mengalir dari pintu?" tanya ku dalam hati.

"wahh,, janganjangan" teriakku reflesk sambil coba menahan tgn neji tuk membuka pintu rumah.

"huuuaaaa!" teriak ku serentak dengan neji saat air yg menggenang dari dalam rumahku keluar.

BRRRUUUAKKKK! "aduhh" ucap ku saat kakiku terpeleset dan ku rasa kepala ku terbentur lantai, aku memejamkan mata ku karna rasa sakitnya lumayan cukup untuk membuatku sakit kepala.

** Normal POV **

BYYYUUURRR! Semua air genangan dari rumah tenten keluar dengan membludak, dan menyebab kan mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi neji di atas tenten dengan jarak 1cm saja bibir mereka sudah bertemu.

"aduh" desahan tenten saat terjatuh. Dan ia segera membuka matanya. Dan ia menemukan mata lavender sedang menatap nya, dan tanpa sadar tenten mulai memanas dan blushing.

** Neji POV **

"huh, hampir saja" ucap ku dalam hati sambil menahan posisi dengan ke dua sikutku yg kekar. Aku mulai menatap wajah nya dan saat ia membuka mata ku tatap mata hazelnya dalam-dalam.

"betapa cantiknya ia" ucapku dalam hati, dan tanpa sadar aku memejam kan mata lavenderku dan mencium bibir ranum dari wanita itu. Aku mencium nya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"apa aku menyukainya, ehh?" ucap ku dalam hati yang mulai menyadarkanku dari momen yang aww awesome menurutku.

#### SKIP ####  
** Normal POV **

Hari ini sedikit mendung, tenten yg tengah duduk di taman dengan payung nya sedang menunggu seseorang yang tak lain adalah Neji. Ya, lelaki yg baru saja kemarin menciumnya. Ntah apa yg mereka rencanakan. Tapi, sepertinya mereka ingin ke cafe lagi untuk makan bersama.

"tenten, maaf aku telat." Ucap neji sambil ngos-ngosan

"ya, tidak apa2" ucap tenten sweetdrop

"ayo kita berangkat." Ucap neji sambil memegang payung, dan tanpa sadar tanpa tenten terpegang.

"ehh" ucap tenten kaget saat neji memegang tangannya, namun ia hanya bisa blushing dan mengikutin langkah neji pergi.

#### SKIP ####

Setelah di dalam cafe, mereka cukup lama diam. Mungkin salting sejak kejadian kemarin terjadi. Setelah makanan mereka habis. Mulai lah perbincangan di mulai.

"neji." "tenten" ucap mereka berbarengan dan membuat kedua nya sweetdrop.

"baiklah, kau duluan tenten" ucap neji mencoba tetap tenang.

"kau saja duluan" ucap tenten mulai linlung.

"hnn" hanya itu balasan neji.

"baik lah, ayo kita pulang. Sebelum hujan mulai deras ." ajak tenten dan di ikuti neji.

Saat di jalan pulang, mereka masih diam, kendaraan cukup ramai sedang lalu-lalang.

"neji" "tenten" lagi lagi, mereka memanggil nama berbarengan.

"kau saja." Ucap tenten.

"bagaimana kalau kita lomba cepat sampai rumah?" ajak neji.

"bilang saja, biar seperti kmarin." Ucap tenten sambil menggembungkan pipinya

"ahahahah, ayo lahh." Ucap neji sambil berlari dan di kejar oleh tenten.

Saat tenten ingin menyebrang , tibatiba truk dengan kecepatan tinggi hendak lewat, tenten yang kelelahan dan sejenak mengambil nafas itu tak menyadarinya, hingga..

"tenten lama skali." Ucap neji sambil menengok ke arah tenten.

"fyuhh, lelah" ucap tenten

"ohh tidak, tenten awas!" teriak neji sambil berlari ke arah tenten.

"TIINNNN TTIIIIINNNNN, Minggir kau bocah." Suara teriakkan supir dan klakson yg begitu kencang mulai menyadarkan posisinya.

"ap..apa?" ucap tenten saat tahu ada truk ingin menabrak nya, ia tak berkutik sama sekali, tubuh nya gemetar karna takut.

"menyingkir lah!" teriak neji sambil mendorong tubuh tenten kesamping.

BBBRRRUUUAAKKKKK!

"hahh,, hahh,," desahan tenten sedang mengatur nafas ia sangat takut.

Saat tenten sedang mengendalikan dirinya. Supir truk yang menabrak neji pun kabur tanpa melihat jasad neji yang tak bisa tertolong lagi. Beberapa orang mulai mengerubungi neji tuk segera coba menolongnya.

"ne..nejii..neejjiii!" ucap tenten sambil berlari ke arah neji dan segera memangku kepala nya di pangkuannya.

"tenten, kau selamat?" ucap neji surau sambil tersenyum dan tgn kirinya memegang pipi kanan tenten.

"nejii, ayo kita ke rumah sakit nejii.." ucap tenten sambil menangis tak tertahannya.

"aku tak apa-apa, jangan menangis hime." Ucap neji sambil coba menyeka beberapa air mata dari tenten.

"kau sekarat nejii, kau sekarat.." ucap tenten mangkin miris.

"wwiiiuuuwww wiiiiuuuww" beberapa ambulance dan polisi mulai datang.

"aku mencintaimu" ucap neji sambil menutup matanya dan jantungnya pun berhenti berdetak.

"ttiiiiiidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkk,,,, neejjiiiii!" teriak tenten histeris saat neji benar-benar pergi. Hujan yg tadinya deras mengguyur desa konoha, kini mulai berhenti dan mataharipun mulai bergerak.

#### SKIP ####

Di pemakaman, tak banyak orang yg datang untuk melihat jasad neji di kuburkan. Hanya ada tenten saja. Ia terus menunggu dan termenung di samping makam neji.

"nejikun, kau salah neji." Ucapnya surau sambil tertunduk.

"musim semi sudah di mulai, kau salah memperkirakannya." Ucap tenten sambil tersenyum getir.

"ayoo, kita makan mie soba kesukaanmu lagi dan melihat matahari terbenam." Ucap tenten mulai histeris kembali.

"ayoo nejii..hikshiks" ucap tenten sambil menangis.

Pemakaman cukup sepi dan hening, angin mulai hilir mudik menyapu beberapa daun kering. Saat itu tenten hendak melangkah kan kaki nya untuk pulang.

#### SKIP ####

Sore itu, Tenten hendak pergi ke market terdekat untuk berbelanja kebutuhannya. Di dalam market cukup ramai orang yg hendak ingin berbelanja.

"hanya ini saja, nona?" tanya petugas kasir kepada tenten.

"iya" ucap tenten tersenyum getir.

"100yen" ucap petugas sambil tersenyum.

"ini" ucap tenten sambil menyerahkan uang 100yen. Dan segera pergi.

"terima kasih nona." Ucap petugas kasir ramah.

Langkah demi langkah tenten lewati dengan tenang, keramaian kota dan ke bisingan kendaraan tak di hiraukannya. Ia berniat mengunjungi lelaki yg di cintainya di kediamannya.

"neji, aku datang." Ucap tenten sambil duduk di depan makan neji.

"aku membawakan ini untuk mu." Ucap tenten lagi sambil menyeduh kan 2 mie soba

"hari ini indah ya? Matahari sbentar lagi ingin tenggelam." Ucap tenten sambil tersenyum getir dan mulai memakan mie soba miliknya. Hembusan demi hembusan angin yg di rasakan dan terhiraukan sampai saat matahari terbenam dan tenggelam.

"indah ya, neji?" ucap tenten

"iya"

"a..apa? neji? Kau kah itu? Ucap tenten sambil mengusap mata nya

"iya, apa kau sudh melupakan ku?" tanya neji yg telah duduk di depannya.

"tidak, sama sekali tidak" ucap tenten surau.

"jangan menangis lagi hime." Ucap neji sambil mengangkat dagu tenten dan menyeka air mata tenten.

"aku, rindu pada mu nejikun." Ucap tenten sambil memeluk neji, ya memang begitu nyata neji yg di depannya.

"aku juga hime" ucap neji sambil melepaskan pelukannya sambil hendak ingin mencium wanita ke sayangannya untuk yg kedua kali. Dengan sedih, tenten membalas ciuman neji dengan lembut.  
tak lama kemudian, neji melepaskan ciuman nya, dan mulai menghilang di tiup angin, daun daun mulai berterbang dan terdengar isak suara tangis yang tertahan dari tenten. Begitulah hari ini berakhir, malam yang indah tapi menyakitkan.

**Yapp, seleesaaiiii :3  
bagaimana secondfic ku nih, sebetulnya gak tega banget buat neji mati dan tenten sedih di fic ini T,T tapi apalah daya, imajinasi ku sampe di sini saja : **

**Baiklah minna chuu, sekian terima kasih yaa ^^ see you at next fic from me.. baybayy! *kasih kissbye***

**Review jangan lupa lhooo x3**


End file.
